Be Careful What You Wish For
by CrystalSkywalker
Summary: One small wish for adventure is all it takes to transport four teens into a galactic civil war. Now, they must figure out how to get back before it is to late, and they are stuck there forever! Memories will be lost and friendships will be tested.
1. prolouge

The Universe is vast, and only one of many. The Watchers of the universes control all that has ever happened, is happening, and will happen. These beings are pure energy and they communicate telepathically, they can also take on the persona of whomever they choose.

The youngest, who decided to take on the form of Jett; a young boy yet to be born, decided he wanted to watch a group of children. They were from Earth, a planet in one version of the Milky Way in a universe far from the others.

As a Watcher, he had skills that he needed to hone so someday he will be fit to protect and guide existence. He truly needed the most practice with transferring living beings from one universe and timeline to the next. Of course, he had issues still with memory tampering as well.

New Watchers come along rarely and then an elder will take them under their wing to train. Training meant projects, like schoolwork. Jett hated those, but he knew it was better to complete them then face the wrath of his master. His current assignment was to think up a creative way to hone the skills he felt needed the most work; he then had to follow through with it. It needed to last at least six long-frames. That assignment is short in comparison to some of his other assignments.

This is where the other children came in. He had spent the last long-frame looking in all the universes for a group of four children around the equivalent of his age to transport to a different universe. He would tamper with their memory so they could not remember anything and so they would not do anything to tamper with the fabric of existence. To impress his master, he would also put them in a different period.

He had finally found the children he deemed fitting for his project when he had over hear the oldest of the groups wish. Being a Watcher, he had an infinite memory that would never fade so this was fresh in his mind:

_On earth in a moderate dwelling, a human shut off her bedroom lights and hopped on a bed. She looked out a transparent portion on a wall called a window to the dark night. Upon seeing a bright star she started to sing "I wish I may I wish I might, the first star I see tonight. I wish some of my friends and I could actually have some adventure in our lives. Seriously, eighth grade is completely boring! I wish something weird would happen, like in books or movies. A little shake up would be nice. Alec, Kevin, Anna, and I would really like some adventure. Tomorrow after all is her birthday, she would like some excitement! So anyway, I don't mean to sound demanding or anything but, if you choose to honor my wish just once in my life, this would be the time." With that, she shut the blinds and lay back on the bed. Hoping to catch an adventurous dream, she closed her eye, and drifted off to sleep._

Jett had noticed she had a wall covering called a poster on her south wall. The poster was of a movie, Star Wars. That is when his brilliant idea to send them to universe 0000000056847CX, which contains the exact same beings, locations, and events of the movie. The large challenge would be to get all of them to the correct times and places to make the events still happen correctly. He also supposed his master would demand he stay with one of them to guide them. That would be fine; after all, he only needed six long-frames or six Earth years.

As he contemplated his plan, he found himself approaching the elders. The looked up to acknowledge him as he approached the space of solitude. He bowed his head out of respect. His master communicated first.

_: Lumino Purio, what brings you here:_ the image of a wise looking man stood up and walked over to a bowing boy. The boy was just trying to look past the fact that the Master still uses his given name. He preferred Jett much better, and he let everyone know. Some how, they never seem to listen.

_: I have completed phase one of my assignment:_ he answered, pouring every once of respect into his thought.

_: Oh?: _his master answered genuinely interested in what he had to say. This made Jett very happy, finally some respect!

_: I will send four children from earth in the Milky Way galaxy to universe 0000000056847CX, which contains the exact same beings, locations, and events of the movie star was, there memories will be erased and replaced: _He explained to them, using his hands to illustrate what he meant.

_: I highly approve of your plan, however I wish for you to remain with at least one of them as a guide, assuming once you unleash them their paths will wind away from each other: _commanded the master. Of course, he had known his master would say that. He could not make it too easy, now could he?

_:that was what I intend to happen yes. I have not mastered the split so I will stay with only one of them, a teenaged male.: _ said Jett. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping he would get the final approval. After all, the more he explained it, the more fun it actually sounded to him.

_: That is fine, I am wondering; when do you plan to start your work?:_ asked the master, he needed to know when to start monitoring the young watcher. Jett thought for a moment, until he remembered what the girl had said about the birthday. It was Anna's birthday today. He needed to do it tonight, the end of the short-frame!

_: I will start right away, the end of the next short-frame:_ he answered, anxious to get started now.

_: That is all, you may go: _the master dismissed Jett.

_:thank you sire:_

Jett straitened up and left the room, he had much work to do. He needed to create a portal for four children and drop them in three separate places, block their memories, and then zip down to the location to meet one of them.

He would go in his true form, a ball of pure white light. After all, his name is Lumino Purio. He sort of liked ball form though, he could actually vocalize then, of course, he suspected he could talk when controlling a portal also.

On top of that, he needed to make sure the project did not go out of hand, that everything stays the way it is supposed to be. How was he to know that tampering with the fabric of time and space would cause chaos for those involved, rather than the peace he was envisioning. Certainly, the Master failed to mention it, perhaps which meant it was something he needed to learn through experience. And so would everyone involved, whether they asked for it or not. After all, it pays to be careful what you wish for, because it might just come true…


	2. Friends

**Friends**

Disclaimer: I don't own or take credit for Star Wars or Green Day

"I beg to dream and differ from the

Hollow lies this is the dawning of

The rest of our lives on holiday!"

--Billie Joe Armstrong

"Yes I win!"

Anna said triumphantly as she stood up doing her victory dace to celebrate her win on versus mode of Star Wars episode 3 for X-Box.

"That's only because you did the confusey thingy witch we agreed you weren't going to use because my character can't use that skill."

"Oh you're just jealous because I won for the fifth time in a row."

"Because you did the confusey thingy again." Katie her 13 and a half year old friend pointed out. Anna just stuck her tongue out at Katie and said;

"Whatever." It was Anna's 12th birthday and Katie and Anna were hanging out, playing star wars videogames, making up their own home-made star wars movies and they were just about ready to settle down for the night and watch her favorite movie Revenge of the Sith ( with popcorn of course!!!) when Anna's mom called from the den,

"Anna will you watch Gracie for a while, before you two go to sleep, while you're watching the movie?"

"Awe mom do we have to it is my birthday after all!" she asked hopefully.

"Yes you have to!" her mother Answered back in a stern voice. Anna and Katie both groaned because Gracie was a little Labradoodle puppy that was in the must-bite-everything stage and they both knew that even though they loved her it would be impossible to watch her and the movie at the same time. They went and collected the little puppy anyway. They went into the family room where they had their sleeping bags, popped a bag of popcorn, set Gracie on the ground and popped in the DVD. They watched the whole movie but couldn't continue their plans of watching the original trilogy because they suddenly got very tired. They quickly closed their eyes and went straight to sleep.

_Katie's eyes opened to see a blue blade in her hands in front of her, and a girl in her mid to late teens with a red light saber who looked like her best friend Anna standing in front of her. Except for the red eyes, she looked exactly like Anna only about four or five years older. "Anna!" Katie called. "That name has no meaning to me anymore jedi!" The young sith said disgustedly. "My name is Darth Siranna". Then as quick as lightning Siranna charged and just as her ruby red blade was about to stab Katie…….._

Katie woke up. She knew why too, "Katie" a sweet voice like a summer wind called. "Anna" it called again. Katie went over and shook Anna awake who was crying softly in her sleep.

"Katie you're ok!" she said as her eyes popped open.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Katie questioned. She wondered if Anna had had a similar dream to Katie's except for a different ending. By the way Anna sniffed loudly and averted Katie's eyes, Katie knew her guess was right. The voice called again,

"Katie, Anna"

"Do you hear that?" Katie asked Anna.

"Yeah!" Anna replied.

At the same time they looked at each other, smirked mischievously and whispered so they wouldn't wake up Anna's parents and in unison the exclaimed:

"So let's follow the voice!!!" They followed the voice through the screen door onto Anna's deck. They stepped into the chilly November air and where greeted by a paranormal sight, a beam of clear white light. The girls stepped of the deck still in their pajamas and bare foot onto the grass and it was a peaceful moment until….

"Oh crud, I just stepped in a Gracie pie!!" Anna exclaimed unhappily.

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment!" Katie snapped back to her as she walked toward the light.

"oh right the _moment_" Anna said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and scraped her foot against a dog-do free patch of grass to try and scrape some of the dog stuff off her foot. Katie just ignored her and stepped toward the light with her eyes half closed like she was a zombie. She walked toward the light with one arm stretched out like she was trying to touch the light.

"No, wait! Katie you don't know what it is! Don't touch it could be dangerous!"

But it was too late; Katie had already stuck her left hand into the light. Katie turned around and in the voice Katie and Anna had heard earlier said,

"The chosen two have been reclaimed!"

Zombie Katie then shot her hand up into the air waved it a round and shot multicolored lightning into the air an suddenly, a wind as strong as a hurricane erupted blowing Anna's hair in her face but strangely, as if there was a bubble around her Katie stayed still. On top of the wind, Katie started a storm, the largest the city of University Place had seen in 100 years. Suddenly Katie grabbed Anna, and dragged her into the light. Best friends held hands as they spun faster, faster, and faster still! Until it suddenly stopped and they were both falling into blackness……….

**A/N hi guys! Just a few quick side notes**

**a labradooodle is a mix between a Labrador Retreiver and a Poodle **

**Katie and Anna are the names of my friend and I (see if you can guess my name!)**

**please review so I know to put up the rest of my chapters( which are in my notebook just not typed yet)**

**And oh yeah, this is my first story!**

**Green Day Rox!!!!!!!**


	3. Yavin

**Chapter 2 " Yavin?!"**

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Star Wars.

"Ow!" they both moaned loudly as they fell 15 feet to the natural debris covered forest floor.

"Where in the heck are we?" Katie asked Anna.

"I don't know, you're the mystical magical storm bringer you tell me!" Anna snapped angrily as she pulled a twig out of her hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked confusedly as she stood up brushed herself off and put her hands on her hips. Now it was Anna's time to be confused

"what? You don't remember."

"No! all I remember is seeing light after we opened the door to your backyard and landing here."

"Wow you missed a good show" said Anna as she took a good look at there surroundings. She suddenly stopped and faced Katie "but if you didn't then how?..." Anna mumbled to herself.

"How what?" Katie asked curiously.

"Shut up someone's coming!" Anna hissed to Katie.

_Well sorrrrrry!_ Katie thought.

"What did you say?" Anna whispered

"Nothing" Katie replied.

_Oh, so now she's reading my thoughts to how typical! _Katie thought as she joined Anna in crouching behind a thorny bush. They heard the sound of feet and voices.

"And then did you see all the sparkles and pretty colors when I killed the death star ?!" one voice said slightly slurred.

"Yeah kid I was there remember?" Han Solo said to a slightly drunk Luke. Then from behind there thorny hiding place the girls heard someone else running down the path. "Captain solo, this is hardly a way to treat your friend! Letting him get drunk at his own celebration!" Han flashed his famous ( and hot!) grin and said to princess Leia

"well your worship I don't see you trying to stop me." He grins again

"besides the kid turned 19 and a little Corillion whiskey never hurt nobody."

"19 is still underage captain and I would think that friends wouldn't let friends get drunk just for the amusement of seeing the stupid things they do." She said angrily, pivoted on one heel, and walked away. Anna snorted quietly thinking the argument was hilarious and alerting Han they were there. he pulled out his blaster and slowly walked up to the best friends' hiding place and loudly announced his warning,

"whoever, whatever you are if you can talk I've gotta blaster and I know how to use it!" He said confidently and nervously at the same time. The girls scooted farther into the clearing and away from the bush as Han came closer to the bush. SNAP!!!

"Oh crap!" Anna muttered because as she scooted farther from Han and the front of the bush her heel snapped a twig. The noise alerted Han even more.

"Come out with your hands up I will shoot. Don't think I won't 'cause I will." He said in a stern voice. Knowing that they wouldn't get any where by hiding the two friends slowly stood up and put their hands behind their heads. In the surprise of seeing that his two prisoners were only in there pre to early teens Han dropped his blaster to the ground and stumbled into a mud puddle on the trail. The girls dropped their hands to their sides and started to giggle madly. Han having an ego the size of a planet stood up and pretended like nothing happened

"what the hell are two kids like you do' in on a top secret military base! I don't know who you are, where you came from but I think I should turn you over to the rebels her highness would probably like to meet you. Follow me I have to take Luke back anyway." (The whole time Luke leaned against a tree with a stupid drunk grin singing songs to himself.) so the girls followed Han and Luke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leia was running about her office doing her pile of work in her usual fashion, a million projects at a time. Right now her three holo calls were interrupted by a very loud obnoxious and rude knock on the door. She could guess who the knocker was and so she ignored him. The knocker just came in any way. Han Solo strode into Leia's office and said

"hello princess." Leia sighed and turned around to face him and put her hand on her forehead like many people who are tired and frustrated.

"Captain, why do you stalk me?" Han pointed with both hands to himself and then as innocently as possible said.

"Me stalk you! Never!"

"Fly boy if you just came to chat I have no time so please go away" Leia pleaded as she walked over to her desk and picked up a data pad.

"Sorry your highness I thought you would like to meet the two captives I found in the jungle after our lovely conversation."

"Will it make you go away?" She asked.

"Sure" Han said with a grin.

"Fine lets see them" she said irritably because she really had to get back to work! Han turned around and made a beckoning motion into the hall. Much to Leia's surprise, young girls appeared.

_What are two kids doing on a jungle planet ? _Leia thought as she and Han lead them into the office. Leia directed them into chairs so she could question them and try to get a glimpse of how to deal with them. They both nervously sat in the chairs provided and looked in awe at the room surrounding them. Leia sat on her desk and faced the two girls. She tried to act as friendly as possible to the girls when she questioned them she had no idea what to asked so she started with the basics.

"What are your names?" She asked Anna spoke up first

"My name is Anna Bridston" she said with confidence

"My name is Katie Thompson" said the older girl.

"How old are you" Leia asked this time Katie answered first.

"I'm 13 and 3 quarters almost fourteen."

"Today was my 12th birthday!" Anna said proudly.

_They're so young!_ Leia thought _so how did they end up here?_ Leia hopped off her desk and started pacing around her office. Finally coming to a decision she said

"All of you follow me we have to go talk to general Lak'via and some other to get information on what we are going to do with you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna thought the rebel base was amazing! Every one had a specific job that they had to do and they were all working hard. Technology was every where! Wires hung loosely from the walls, robots wandered around, computers and machines were every where. She could get used to living here if they couldn't go home, she wouldn't mind. But all her good thoughts came to a halt because she forgot one very important thing. She had a question burning on her mind so she turned to Katie to ask it

" hey Katie, what's going to happen when my parents go down stairs in the morning and we are gone?" Katie looked like she hadn't thought of that either

"Um, I guess we cant really do anything about that because were in a different dimension." Anna didn't look happy about having to leave her parents in the dark.

"all right, were here Han you come with me, girls, stay outside and sit in those chairs until I call for you ok?" said Leia for they had reached the general's office. The girls walked over to those chairs and sat there like they were instructed as Han and Leia went to talk to the leader. After an hour of waiting the girls started to get bored. Very bored. Katie turned to Anna,

"They've been in there for a really long time, I hope everything's ok, because I'm really bored."

"Yeah me to" said Anna. "Hey lets go exploring!" Katie was shocked by the very idea

"No way, we don't want to get in trouble!" she said. Anna sighed frustrated.

"fine can we at least try to listen through the door.?" She asked.

"no that would be rude." Katie said.

"ok _mom_" Anna said angrily. Luckily the adults came out of the office just then so the fight couldn't get bad. Leia smiled and said

"Sorry we took so long, we decided that because you aren't from around here we wouldn't be able to contact your parents to take you home. So you will just have to stay here, on the base. I'm going to be in charge of you two and you will stay with me most of the time. We never have had kids on the base so I hope this works out. Follow me ill show you where you are staying." The girls did as they were told and followed Leia so they could star the new part of their life, being little rebels.

**A/N hi ! this is a little bit of a longer chapter than the first. The chapters get better and better. next chapter Anna gets capture by Vader. MUHAHAHA! any way please R&R I really need reviews!**


	4. Invasion!

**Chapter 3 " Invasion"**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Star Wars or Green Day. All lyrics in this chapter are from Green Day's American Idiot song, or Boulevard of Broken Dreams song, which sadly I don't own either.

During the next three weeks that followed, the girls were very busy and hardly thought of earth at all. They ran errands for various people throughout the base. They also ran messages for Leia to other members of the alliance. Katie who had always loved fixing things and learning about airplanes and space hung around Han and Chewie or Luke. She liked to sit on an empty supply crate in the hanger and watch Han and Chewie work on the Millennium Falcon. Once he even took her inside the ship and showed her the controls she found it fascinating and hoped someday she would be able to learn how to fly a spaceship. Anna hung with Leia when Leia wasn't to busy. Anna loved to hear Leia's plan for a better future for the galaxy and Anna hoped she would be able to help Leia and be a part of it. By the end of the 2nd week they were all friends despite the age differences. But today all rebel members were in a meeting, top secret meeting, not to be heard by ears under the age of 17 so the girls were on their own and very bored. They were sitting near the bank of a river that flowed only a few hundred feet from the base trying to soak up some tropical sun. Anna, who was sitting on a flat rock and bored with just dangling her feet in the warm water sighed, and without turning around to face Katie said,

" ok, now I'm extremely bored do you have any more fun ideas?" when Katie didn't answer Anna turned around to face her and saw she had ear bud type head phones and she was lip singing! As Anna got up and walked over to Katie who was sitting under a tree she noticed she was getting her music from an MP3 player. Wondering what she was listening to Anna yanked the ear bud from Katie's ears and put them in her own. as soon as she put the ear buds in her ear she heard,

" Don't want to be an American idiot!

Don't want a nation under the new

Mania. Can you hear the sound of

Hysteria? The subliminal mind

America. Welcome to a new kind of

Tension all across the alienation where

Everything isn't meant to be ok."

Anna hated the band Green Day! So she ripped the speakers out of her ears and tossed the mp3 player back to Katie. Now truly in a bad mood she said

"I cant believe that you are listening to music from _home_!" Katie got up from her shady spot shrugged and said

" I don't know , I guess I'm a little home sick. I mean it has been three weeks and we haven't even spoken to our families." Anna's eyes softened as she and Katie sat back under the tree.

"You really do miss home don't you?" Katie smiled,

"yeah but its ok, id much rather be here on a rebel base smack down in the middle of my favorite movie saga" Anna still had one more very critical question

" where did you get your mp3 player anyway?" Katie smirked and said,

" I actually don't know. Last week it was just sitting on my desk in my room. I guess it was _magically _transported to this galaxy." Anna smirked back and said,

"or it was the _will of the force_ that you could get your music" both girls busted up laughing but suddenly stopped because the air erupted in blaster fire. The girls ran and hid behind a rock for shelter. They heard someone coming, fearing it was an imperial soldier, or worse, they hid lower behind the rock. It turned out to be Luke. Seeing their hiding place he ran over to them and he had to yell over the noise of the constant fire,

"come on you to! If you don't hurry up we'll never get out of here. Han, Leia and Chewie are waiting in the falcon. Follow me!" he managed to say that all in one breath. The girls needing no telling twice, left the sheltered safety of the rock and followed him. They ran for what seemed like ages until they were almost at the space craft when Anna's foot got stuck in a root on the rugged trail. She went down with a cry of surprise. Katie barely heard her over the blasts and Luke didn't hear her at all. Katie turned around and went back to Anna Luke kept on running. Katie knelt down beside Anna and tried her best to help her free her foot, but it seemed like the harder they tried the tighter the roots hold on her foot became. Suddenly everything around them went quiet and they heard eerie heavy mechanical breathing in the bushes just behind them. They then heard a deep voice say

"Remember, I only want the younger of the two girls. I don't care what you do with the other." Katie gulped and quietly continued quite faster to free her friends foot, for she could tell they were talking about them. Then through the trees Vader appeared. With a casual flick of his finger Anna's foot was free of its root prison. He then force choked Anna's friend. He picked up a surprised Anna and used the dark side to put her into a deep sleep. He left Katie on the trail and left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Katie opened her eyes shortly afterwards and could tell that it wood do no good for her to go after Vader and rescue Anna so she stood up brushed her self off and ran to were the falcon was docked, hoping they hadn't left without her. To her surprise Han was just walking up the boarding ramp as she got there. he noticed her running as he turned around "come on kid we don't have all day hurry up!"

"sorry I kind of got um, stuck on the trail" she said. Han bought the big fat lie. He realized something was missing " where's Anna" he said. Katie took a deep breath and said,

"Vader got her" barley audible.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you" Han said. Katie stared at the ground and said louder this time

"Vader took her." All that escaped Han's mouth was a quiet "oh"

"Well come on we gotta go!" he said and Katie followed him up the ramp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they got on board, Katie ran to the closet and locked herself in. she stood against the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position. She hugged her knees to her chin. Vader had kidnapped her best friend and she couldn't do anything about it! The good thing was that Anna would never choose evil. But after she thought some more, Katie knew that Anna would choose to join Vader her idol in a heart beat. He was her favorite Star Wars character after all. Katie missed her family and friends very much. She missed her two best friends from school, Kevin and Alec. She smiled at thought of how Kevin or " Techie Nechie" as he was nicknamed would be fascinated with all the high-tech computer technology on the base and ships, and how Alec would go crazy blowing stuff up and shooting enemy ships out of space. She sighed she was all alone in the galaxy now. She then searched her pockets until she found … her mp3 player ! she blasted her favorite song to drain her sorrows.

" I walk a lonely road, the only one

That I have ever known. Don't know

Where it goes, but its home to me and

I walk alone. I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps and I'm the only

One and I walk alone, I walk alone, I

Walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone.

My shadows the only one that walks

Beside me my shallow hearts the only

Thing that's beating. Some times I wish

Some one out there will find me, 'till then

I walk alone"

She didn't have time to finish the song however, because she fell asleep, in a closet, where nobody bothered her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…….**

**A/N please, please review! Taking 15 seconds to click the review button and type a sentence isn't that hard! Come on, please!!! On another note Kevin and Alec will probably have a role in the story later on, and isn't Techie Nechie a great nickname!**


	5. Vader's Apprentice

**Chapter 4 Vader's Apprentice**

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or SpongeBob Squarepants

Anna woke up to a cold dark cell that was slightly creepy. She immediately started to worry, where was she? Did every one escape alright? Is Katie dead? The last thought really scared her because she didn't want her best friend to die. Her thoughts were interrupted when the cell door opened. In came Darth Vader himself. His long black cloak, as dark as star less night billowed in an invisible breeze. Anna was scared to be in his menacing presence. At the same time though, she was excited. This was her hero, her idol! She had always dreamed of meeting him! However at the same time she was frightened terribly that he was going to torture her. And in person, Anna thought that the breathing was just plain-old disturbing. She noticed that if you squinted your eyes as you looked at him, he looked like a boxy grim reaper. _How ironic, the figure who brings death to many looks like the reaper! _ She thought.

Finally, Vader spoke , " what is your name girl?" he asked

" A-Anna" she managed to say for fear was clouding her mind. Vader paused, maybe he was thinking, Anna couldn't tell, for the mask, the evil expressionless mask made him emotionless for his prisoners. Only his actions showed his emotions.

Finally, he spoke again, " I have decided not to kill you, for now. I will test you to see if you are worthy enough to live." He paused then continued," your testing begins in ten standard-hours" Vader then left, leaving Anna all alone in the cold, dark cell. She told herself to be brave, not to cry. But she couldn't help it and soon she felt hot tears flow down her face as she tried to comfort herself by remembering the past……

XXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXX

"_Hey I know!" Said Katie " lets do something stupid!"_

"_Like what?" asked Anna who was working the controls of the computer game they were playing._

" _you should dress up in your Darth Vader Halloween costume and then you should dance in a music video to a stupid song!" _

" _what song?"_

" _hmm, how a bout the sponge bob square pants version of victory !"_

" _yeah, and then I could break dance, I can see it now, the hip-hopping' V-man"_

"_Ok lets do it"_

_Both run out of Anna's room to search for stuff they would need for the video and Anna's camera……._

XXXXXXX END OF FLASH BACK XXXXXXX

The memory still didn't calm her so she continued to think. Every thing had been taken away from her. Her friends both from this galaxy and earth, her freedom, her chance at a normal happy life. She told Katie that she didn't miss earth at all but she did. All she wanted right now was to go home ! with these thoughts she drifted into an uneasy sleep….

………………………………………………………………………………….

Anna woke up shortly before the guards came to collect her for her "tests". Two stormtroopers came in and binded her wrists behind her back. They then harshly forced and pushed her down the corridor to an empty room. They brutally shoved her to the floor and left snickering loudly over their helmet speakers. They went through the doors and then she was all alone. Vader's voice echoed through the small chamber, " if you survive this, I will not have you killed. If you don't survive then your already dead aren't you?" Anna gulped as the bindings fell off her arms, the result of them being automatically being called off from the observation room. This was going to bee hard and she could tell. Suddenly blaster fire ripped through the room. She dogged it for a little while until one shot hit her in the shoulder. The searing pain was so intense that she screamed and fell to her knees. That little injury filled her with hate and rage for the empire. Anna got up quickly and closed her eyes as she used the anger to disable the hidden laser guns. She siphoned her anger into a huge explosion that destroyed everything around her it even caved in one of the walls of the metal chamber.

Inside the observation room Vader watched with peaking interest. This girl was extremely force strong. She definitely deserved to live. She had even ended his long term search for an apprentice. He remembered his knew apprentice was hurt. He turned to the trooper standing next to him.

"Bring the girl to me" the trooper bowed shortly with his head and said

" it shall be done my lord" and left to fetch Anna.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Anna opened her eyes she was in a pile of scorched rubble. _Oh shit! Did I do that! _ She thought and then she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. Young Anna learned that pain is a very good memory booster because it all came back to her, the blaster bolt and the urge to destroy. The explosion, and she thought shame fully , the satisfaction she felt afterwards. She groaned to herself and thought,_ man I need to learn some control! _ She had never before realized she had so much raw power! Anna barley noticed when the seamless door opened because she was so deep in thought. A stormtroopers walked over to her. Anna was surprised he was actually nice.

" Please follow me" he said Anna complied and followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was taken to the observation room and led inside. She was greeted by none other than Vader himself.

"You did well on your test" he said as he started to pace around the room, " I wont kill you in fact I think you would make the perfect apprentice. It is your destiny to become a sith, you must join me and together we can over throw the emperor and rule the galaxy ourselves and continue the sith tradition." He said in a powerful voice. He then added, " if you join me we can free the people from the emperor's iron grip and give the weak like slaves their independence." Anna found herself believing him. _ Snap out of it Anna! He is evil and this is real, not a movie but real, if you make the wrong decision you could change the fate of the of the star wars galaxy! _ But he was to strong, she had to join .

Despite the pain in her arm she got down on one knee " I would be honored to be a sith, I pledge myself to your teachings." With those last truthful words said, it was complete , she was know bound to Vader as his apprentice, until death or she became a sith lord.

" welcome to the empire, child, we have to make some arrangements regarding your training, and we need to get your arm healed, follow me" said Vader. Anna quickly rose to her feet and followed Vader out the door to her new life.

**A/N sorry I took so long to update! I have been really busy, my computer wasn't working and to top that, our power went out for a week after a huge storm. I also wrote the first chapter to another fic that I am doing on top of this one. Any way winter break for me starts on Tuesday and it is for almost three weeks so I should be able to update more. Please read and review. I really need some reviews or I could send an annoying C-3PO after you if you don't review. However thank you to those who did review, I really appreciate it! Happy holidays to all !!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Darth Sirrana

**Chapter 5 _Darth Sirrana_**

**A/N hey! What's up! This is a little bit of a shorter chapter than usual but that's ok because it is really important. However, if I don't start getting reviews I am going to stop updating.**

Anna walked down a long hallway behind Darth Vader. She didn't quite know where they were going. She was just happy that she was going to not be executed. Actually, now that the danger of her "test" had passed, she though that being in Vader's company was quite enjoyable, in a twisted evil sort of way. They had just left the room where her test had taken place and she had sworn her allegiance to the sith. He had told her to follow him so that they could make arrangements for her to be trained. As they walked she looked around. She never actually really noticed what the halls of the star destroyer really looked like do the fact that the first time through she was roughly being pushed and shoved down the halls. After what seemed like no time at all they stopped. At first Anna didn't realize they were in front of a door because the wall was seamless but then a door slid up and they went in. Anna sat in a chair and Vader stood in front of her. Anna thought it was silly that the master stood while she, the student sat. she supposed it was so he would look more imposing because it would make him look taller.

" every sith has a name different then their own." Vader explained. " by giving up your name you are truly free of your old life. It helps you move on."

" so I have to choose a new name?" asked Anna.

"yes, all sith names have the prefix 'Darth' on the beginning and not only do they serve as a way to rid your self as your old self but they also are imposing and strike fear through the hearts of your prey." Replied Vader.

Anna thought long and hard, hear name had to be tough and scary but also had to say something about who she truly was. Finally she came up with a name. " master, what about Darth Sirrana."

" hmm, yes that will do perfectly" said Vader and then he continued " also, all sith have a lightsaber, but unlike the jedi, we don't construct our own they are given." He paused "follow me I will get you a light saber"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirrana followed Vader down the hall to another room, but unlike the others it was dimly lit and had odd looking sith artifacts on shelves and in cases all along the walls. The walked into the very middle of the room to a case made out of what looked like pure black marble. Inside was a single lightsaber, it was made out of a shiny metallic material and was long and ended in a claw like curve. It was sleek and dangerous looking, like it belonged to some bird of prey.

Vader pressed a button on the side of the display and the reinforced glass top slipped off. Vader slipped his gloved hand into the case and pulled out the saber. He handed it to Sirrana who took it with an awed look on her still innocent young face.

" this lightsaber belonged to the first female sith lord, Htaed. She was a sith 10,000 years ago. And now it is your turn to uphold her legacy. She was a fearsome fighter and bounty hunter, she never failed to find and catch her pray. Then she was discovered by the sith lord of that time and he trained her until he disappeared in an accident 10 years later, but I know you will do even better than her." He paused and said " go ahead try it out"

Sirrana tried and tried but she could not find a button to turn it on!

" I am sorry master I don't know how to turn it on"

Vader looked angry " you have to use the darkside to turn it on." He said.

Now Sirrana understood, she poured all her fear and anger into the lightsaber and a strong, clear, ruby red blade sprang to life with a mechanical hiss.

" very good, now follow me, I will show you to your new room and in the room you will find new clothes." Demanded Vader so Sirrana followed Vader down the hall into an elevator up three floors and down another hall to a door.

"This is where you will stay, inside is a another set of clothes and anything you need, I will contact you tomorrow." Said Vader. Anna walked inside, their was a comfortable looking bed, a desk, chair and what looked like a computer. There was a closet and lying on the bed was a blaster in a black hip holster which connected to a black utility belt and there was a black form fitting yet loose jumpsuit.

She hopped onto her bed and grabbed her new stuff to change into, _this life might be_ _better than I thought_! She thought as she went into the adjoining bathroom to change and start her new and better life as a sith apprentice. _I promise that I will be better than the_ _other female sith lord!! _Sirrana thought as she went into the bathroom _I know I will be!_

**A/n this was a very short chapter but I had to make sure that I wrote about Anna's transformation to darth Sirrana before I really started with the story and what happens to make her hate the rebels and Katie, other than the fact she is a sith. So look for the next chapter The Turning Point coming soon! P.S. I was serious about not updating if I don't get any reviews, if you like Pirates of the Caribbean at all please read my story Through Time and Space to the 1700's or, If your looking for humor Pirates of the Bowling Alley. Can you guess anything about the name Htaed?**

**PS on March 27, 2007 I went to MESA Day ( Mathematics Engineering Science Achievement) and participated in everything. I made a bridge out of 200 popsicle sticks and Elmer's glue that held 675 pounds and got first place!!! Cool huh? **

**------- Crystalskywalker**


	7. the turning point

**The Turning Point**

Katie opened her eyes in complete darkness momentarily forgetting where she was, until of course, the bittersweet memories of the past three weeks rushed back to her. She stood up and stretched, then after making sure the coast was clear she made her way out of the closet. She sat in the crew lounge which was just a booth with a checkered top table and hoped she wouldn't have to face anyone soon, that every one was asleep. It seemed however that Katie had a streak of bad luck for she'd had just put her head down when someone started to talk to her.

Luke came and sat down across from her, " you miss Anna don't you?" he asked. Oh Luke sweet, sweet Luke always was Katie's favorite star wars character.

Katie looked up why oh why did he have to ask her about that? " yes, I guess I do" she replied she really didn't want to talk and she was having second thoughts about leaving the safety of the closet.

"Why of all my hopes did this have to come true?" she asked herself. Luke looked at her confused.

" you wished for your best friend to be kidnapped by the second most evil man in the galaxy?!" Luke asked alarmed.

" second most evil?" asked Katie.

" well the emperor is the most evil" answered Luke.

She silently agreed with him on that, the emperor was an evil old prune.

Katie decided that her best bet was to explain the whole story to Luke so she started with how she and Anna were looking for adventure so they wished on a star. And a couple days later Anna asked Katie if she would like to spend the night at her house for her birthday and then she went on with the story from there….

"…..So that's why I said 'of all the things I wished to happen this one had to come true', because on earth, people wish on stars all the time it is sort of like a fun tradition. But it never comes true sooo, I wish we would never been transported to this galaxy so she wouldn't have been kidnapped." She said, completing her narration.

Luke looked at her " would you like to know what I think?" he asked her. Katie gave him no answer so he continued" I think that you were pulled through time and space and landed here for a reason, the same with Anna and that it will somehow all work out." He said.

Deep down, she knew he was right. She new they were here for a reason, she also knew that she had to find someway to rescue Anna.

As if he read her mind ( maybe he did ) Luke said to Katie. " I know how you can rescue Anna, or at least tick off the empire."

Now Katie was interested in what Luke had to say " you do" Katie asked.

" yep, all we need to do is sneak on board the _Executor_, Vader's private ship and steal the plans for a new type of tie fighter." Luke replied.

" how is that going to help Anna? " asked Katie.

" you'll see!" said Luke with a smile.

Katie sighed, she guessed she could go along with it.

"Alright I'll do it" she said.

" great!" said Luke and so he continued to tell her of his plan…….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

".. so all I have to do is hide In this crate of supplies, sneak through the vent system, grab the data chip with the plans, and then find Anna?" Katie asked, making sure to have the plan down.

" right, only be careful, the imperials will kill you if they find you" said Luke.

Katie let out a nervous laugh " heh, heh, so no pressure right?" she said sarcastically As she prepared to get into an empty supply crate. So she could be ejected to a supply shuttle and blend in, hopefully getting her onto the _Executor_ to save Anna.

"Are you ready?" asked Luke.

" yep!" replied Katie as she slid into the crate.

" good luck" said Luke as he sealed her in the crate and pushed her onto the supply ship.

Katie was scared and excited at the same time but mostly nervous and it seemed like the supply ship ride was taking forever, finally she felt the ship touch down. Not long after that her crate was picked up and moved to a corner. She carefully pushed the top off her crate and hid in the shadows searching for a vent to climb up to, to finish the first part of her mission. Finding the plans.

They were supposed to be hidden in the deepest part of the ship, all she had was a map of the ventilation system to get her to the safe where they were kept, easy right? Not! There was always the danger of surveillance systems, stormtroopers, and Vader himself.

Katie spotted a rather large vent opening, called up the map to confirm it was the right one, and the carefully stacked crates one by one so she could get up to it.

Once she was inside and had checked the map once again to see what direction to crawl in she started her journey to the safe.

Getting there was the easiest part, but figuring out how to steal the plans was even harder. As she looked down into the room with the safe she saw that it had maximum security. _Great! That makes my job even harder!_ She thought. She had several options; one, turn back, two, go ahead recklessly, and three be as careful as possible and hope for the best. She chose three.

As carefully as possible she jumped down and held her breath as she silently tiptoed to the safe. She then used a code that was supposedly correct from rebel code crackers and opened up the safe. She pulled out a single miniscule computer chip, about the size of a fingernail, _I hope this is it_ she thought as she walked back over to the vents and climbed back up to complete the second part of her mission, to save Anna but what she didn't know, is that she had tripped a silent alarm……….

**A/N a cliffhanger, muahahahaha! Ohhh don't worry, Katie will meet up with Anna again soon, or should I say darth Sirrana. Lets just say Katie is in for a BIG shock!!! Also, please review it would be awesome if I could get just 10 reviews! Have a great week!**

**--CrystalSkywalker**


	8. Sirrana's Wrath

**Sirrana's Wrath **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you could think goes with star wars except Sirrana and Katie. **

Katie crawled as fast as she could through the vents trying to find the cell Anna was in so she could rescue her, until she came to a dead end. The dead end happened to be near the best place to get out of the vents and sneak down the hall to the detention cells so she climbed out.

As she was walking she heard foot steps, so she walked faster looking for a place to hide. " there's the thief !" she heard someone yell so she ran, until she felt a shock in her back and everything went black around her. She had been stunned.

Sirrana finished up her lightsaber training with interest. She had been told to meet her master for _" special" _training. Also when she went and explored the ship for the umpteenth time she had heard some of the officers talking about a young rebel they caught. Sirrana was curious, she wanted to know who they caught.

" Sirrana to Bridge, Sirrana to bridge over" Sirrana heard coming from the speaker on the wall. She knew she had better get going or her master wouldn't be happy with her.

Sirrana met up with Vader on the bridge, he gave her an assignment.

" I want you to go to detention cell 123 and _persuade_ our young prisoner to give you an answer to why she was sneaking around the ship, and why she was trying to steal the new TIE plans."

" yes my master" said Sirrana with a bow, she turned and left.

Katie woke up with a pounding headache and discovered she was in a cold, dark, cell. The door opened suddenly and in walked………

" Anna I'm so happy to see you!" said Katie, her job was now done all they have to do is escape. But something was wrong. " Anna are you okay ?" asked Katie.

" actually, its _Darth_ Sirrana now" she said.

Katie looked confused " darth as in sith apprentice?" she asked, Siranna nodded.

" so you are the captured rebel?" Sirrana continued. " I'm sorry but my job is to torture you."

Katie was shocked! " torture me?!" she stood up " your not seriously going to follow the empire and Vader's directions are you."

"Well considering the fact that I am the future of the galaxy, yes" answered Sirrana with just a hint of anger. Stepping forward towards Katie.

" fine, then hit me with your best shot" said Katie raising her hands and turning around. She didn't believe Anna would shoot her, she was after all her best friend! Sirrana sighed and shot Katie with a blaster in the leg, it was set at the lowest level.

Katie barely winced in pain at the small shock. So Sirrana set the blaster a little higher and shot her again. They continued this until Sirrana was paged an hour later to meet Vader.

Katie just fell back on her cot and slept as soon as Sirrana left.

Katie woke up and just stared at the ceiling, there was nothing better to do. She did this hours on end until she spotted a vent. After a little while of planning, she climbed into the vent and proceeded to escape into the docking bay where she hid in a container. She felt her crate being picked up and then set down again. Soon after she felt the rumble of engines she had escaped…..with very haunting memories. And she knew her friendship with Anna was gone, for now. And she sat and waited to see where the ship she stowed away on would take her. _At least I'm off the stupid star destroyer_, she searched her pockets and smiled, she still had the tie plans. She had no idea what the rebels were going to do with them though.

"Sirrana" asked the officer in charge of the prisoners.

" darth, its darth Sirrana" she replied agitatedly .

So the officer continued, " we have gotten word that prisoner in 123 cell has escaped."

Sirrana was very angry, _that no good rotten rebel escaped _she thought as she prepared to tell her master, he would _not _be pleased!

She walked down the hall and found Vader was walking towards her apparently he already knew and came to find her. _Great! Now I'm really in for it! _Sirrana thought as she approached her master.

" your prisoner escaped, what actions are you going to take to see it doesn't happen again, and that she gets recaptured?" Vader asked.

Sirrana took a couple seconds to think until a plan formed in her evil young mind. " how about I send the top bounty hunters after her?" she asked.

She could sense Vader was pleased with her decision.

" I know just the man" he said. " follow me"

" what is his name?" asked Sirrana who was walking next to Vader on the way to the com station.

" his name is Boba Fett, and he by far is the best bounty hunter I have done business with." Vader replied. Sirrana nodded understanding.

They walked into the com room. Vader punched in the code to send a transmission to Boba. Sirrana hid in the shadows and watched.

The com burst into life and a blue hologram of a man in metallic armor came into view.

" I have a job for you Fett regarding a young rebel ,she has stolen plans vital to the empire and I will pay you well if you can bring the plans and her back to me." Said Vader.

" a young rebel huh? When you say young how young are we dealing with." asked Fett.

" 13 standard years old." Replied Vader.

" how did you let a child steal the plans" asked Fett trying hard not to sound amused.

" that is the empire's business and is information not vital to your job, I would prefer her alive, do you take it or leave it" said Vader. Then he turned "Sirrana come here" he said, she complied. "Is there any other information he should know"

Sirrana thought for second " yes, if you see anything strange take it as a lead, she may have powerful friends in odd places, don't take her threats lightly." She said she had a feeling she and katie weren't going to be the only earth residents in this galaxy for long.

" good by Fett and you know my procedures" said Vader preparing to end the transmission.

" yes my lord, good by" Fett replied, and with that Vader shut of the com unit and the image of Boba shimmered into a thousand little blue pieces and then he disappeared altogether. Vader and Sirrana made their way down to the bridge to oversee the officers with their daily work.

On the other side of the galaxy Boba Fett was preparing to find katie………

The ship that had carried katie as a stowaway happened to stop on the friendly planet of B'oondas. The empire controlled one side of the planet but not the other, so katie snuck to the side not occupied by the empire. She was sitting in a field not far from the space port. The first thing she did when she had gotten to safety was call Luke, she new that he would send someone to get her and she was right. Even as she lay in the grassy field absent mindedly fiddling with the computer chip that held the plans she was searching the sky for the falcon which she was told would pick her up. Then suddenly she heard a sonic boom, in the two days she had been on that planet, she had only heard one twice, and that meant a ship was coming in. she looked up to the sky and smiled, she aw the familiar shape of the millennium falcon landing in the port. She stood up and started walking towards the ship. As she walked up to the landing ramp Han came down.

" hey kid, watcha been up to, to get you into this kind of trouble?" he asked as he walked up to her.

" what trouble?" she asked innocently.

" you've got a huge bounty on your head for stealin' the plans." He said " speaking of the plans who told you to steal 'em?"

Katie shrugged " Luke" she answered.

" he told you to steal the Tie Plans" Han asked as if he didn't believe her.

" yep, he sure did! Now can we please go?" she asked.

" sure be my guest." Said Han pointing up the ramp, he went first and katie followed. Soon they were on their way to the next big adventure.

**A/N hey what's up! Next chapter we add another OC, to aid Fett. For 12 years old Anna is pretty evil, I mean come on she shot her best friend! B'oondas is a planet I made up. Anyway I really do need reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome and needed, like I asked before, lets see if we can make It to ten reviews. Please !! **


	9. new peeps

Alec was sitting at his desk fooling around with his laptop. He often liked to do that, especially at times like this when he was really bored. He had found this really fun game on the web where you shot the people with lasers. He thought it was like laser tag. He was having a lot of fun it until out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light.

" Lev not funny! Put the flash light down!" he said trying to catch his four year old brother. But it was not his brother. As he opened his door he heard that his brother was downstairs watching his movie. Suddenly the light flashed again, this time it was out side then it surrounded him. He saw nothing but light then darkness…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He opened his eyes and his head was spinning then he looked down and saw the ground was approaching, and fast. He hit it hard, and felt as if he had been hit with a semi truck. He groaned and then stood up. He saw that someone had been watching him. To his shock it was Boba Fett from star wars!

" were did you come from boy?" Boba asked Alec.

" umm, earth" said Alec.

Fett sounded happy " come with me boy" he said and led Alec to his ship.

" I think you may be my lead, do you know a rebel named Katie Thompson?" asked Boba.

_Why was he of all people asking about Katie? _Thought Alec. " yes I do, but I didn't know she was a rebel" he replied truthfully to Boba.

" she has a bounty on her head, will you help me find her?" asked Boba.

" and betray a friend? No way!" said Alec.

" I was told to take anything strange as a lead, I classify seeing a teenage boy fall out of the sky for no apparent reason strange. You are my lead, so you will help me willingly or I will make you my prisoner." Said Boba forcefully to Alec.

" I guess I'll help you then." Said Alec with a sigh.

" good then follow me" said Boba as he stood up and led Alec to into his ship.

Alec followed easily. he sat in the copilots seat and waited for his first set of directions.

" well what are you waiting for !tell me the first set of coordinates!" demanded Boba.

" I'm sorry sir, I don't know any coordinates but I can help you analyze information to see if it is correct. and I can help you find her because I know her" offered Alec.

Boba cursed under his breath and then punched a few things into his computer. Before Alec knew it the were taking off an zooming into space. Alec watched with awe as they went into hyperspace.

A few hours later they dropped out of hyperspace. Alec saw that the planet looked like it was covered in one big desert.

" Tatooine, its main port is the best place to get information." Said Boba as he guided the Slave 1 into a easy landing.

Alec started to get up and walk up the ship but Fett put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

" not so fast, you cant walk into a space port looking the way you do, earth attire will draw attention, way to much attention." Fett said.

Alec followed Fett to the back of the ship.

" take these" said Fett as he handed Alec some spare clothes " and these" he said to Alec as he handed him a vibro blade and a blaster. " you never know when weapons will come in handy, especially on this planet." Said Fett with a hint of amusement in his voice. As Alec went to change.

They finally made there way out of the ship and over to the nearest bar. It happened to be the Mos Eisley Cantina. Alec recognized it to be the same as in the movie. Boba walked up to the counter and Alec followed.

" the usual Fett?" asked the odd looking bar man.

" yeah, and some jawa juice for the kid" Boba replied gesturing to Alec. The man got busy making the drinks. When he finished he handed them to them.

" will that be all?" he asked.

" no" said Boba leaning in closer, he dropped his voice to barley a whisper " we need some information"

" what kind" asked the bar man.

" what do you know about the two young rebels that just happen to show up out of no where. Specifically Katie?"

The barman pondered " I may need a little something to help my memory" he said as he stuck out his hand palm up. Boba sighed and handed him some credits.

The barman smirked " I don't know anything except that their last base was on the moon Yavin 4. you might try looking there. or you might try the jedi temple ruins."

" thank you we will be going now" said Boba as got up and walked out the door. Alec followed. And they walked to the ship.

The ship touched down in a lowly abandoned part of Courescant near the temple. Boba went in first, as always, then Alec followed. They searched for hours and found nothing. Then they decided to split up.

Alec went down a long old hallway that seemed to be perfectly preserved. He walked and looked with wonder at the ancient architecture. He went into a room and saw a white orb suspended in the middle of the room. He stopped and started to back away.

" don't go, come here child" he heard a sweet voice say. " I want to help you" it continued. " you need to help your friends for they all will be in trouble for years to come."

" which friends" asked Alec carefully.

" your two rebel friends and you need to help the newest sith"

" how?"

" I'll give you all the weapon you need, come here and touch the sphere"

Alec walked forward and touched it and it shimmered slightly. " you are now able to use the force" the voice said. The light in the sphere died and it shrink to the size of a marble and flew into Alec's pocket. " I will guide you for the next three years as you travel with the bounty hunter." It said.

Alec walked out of the room to start training in secret for the next three years.


	10. hoth

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been totally busy (high school takes wayyyy to much time). Anyway in the star wars movies empire strikes back takes place a little over three years after a new hope and I will honor that. **

It was a…. cold day on the ice planet Hoth, the rebel alliances current top secret base location. A teenage girl stood in the corner of the huge ice cavern that served as a hanger and watched the many pilots work on their ships. She thought a bout sitting on the floor while she watched, but decided against it, for it would make her even colder. she was startled when she heard a loud clang. Not surprisingly, the next thing she heard was an obnoxious string of curses and a Wookie roar. 

" Chewie your supposed to hook up_ this_ hose to the hyper drive motivator not that one!" 

Another Wookie roar racked the cavernous makeshift hanger.

" hey that's a great idea ill ask her!" Han says as he wiped his hand on his pants and stood up.

" hey kid I know your watching from one of your hiding places, but its time for you to come out I need you to give us a hand." 

Katie groaned, she had been found out again. Not only that, but she hated being called kid. In her mind she was not a kid anymore so why did he continue to call her one?

" what do you want Han?" she inquired. 

" could you hook the hose up the right way, I'm busy up here and Chewie cant get down either."

Katie rolled her eyes " sure, and while I'm at it why don't I just bring you A drink to?" she said with more than just a hint of sarcasm. As expected, Han took her seriously due to the fact he was busy working on his ship. ( boys and their toys!  )

" yeah, yeah go ahead, you know what I like." He responded distractedly. A result of him going back to work. Katie was fuming, oh how she couldn't wait to be considered grown up! 

Luckily, she was saved from becoming Han's temporary slave by Luke who ran into the hanger bay. 

" Han!" he said as he stopped to catch his breath. " we have sentry duty, remember? We have to due the lookout job" the news that Han would have to do work other than rebuilding his precious ship caught his attention. 

" when!" he asked carefully.

" now!" replied Luke. " why due think I ran all over base trying to find you!" he added. Han jumped down from his ship so that he could go. As an after thought he yelled instructions to Chewie. And then both Han and Luke jogged over to tan tans. Katie followed after them. 

Sentry duty may be boring and cold, but at least it is doing something. " hey wait up!" she called out to them. " can I come too?" 

" yeah sure, what ever, just hurry" called Han urgently. So katie ran after them, hopped on a Taun-taun and happily rode out behind them. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

the cold surrounded him like a miserable blanket, it sunk through his clothes to his bones, like nothing he had ever experienced before. It wasn't supposed to be this cold, not in Washington in early November. That's why he was confused. He had gotten off the buss and slipped on the wet concrete. Landing flat on his back. Then the slightly chilly air turned frigid. He opened up his eyes, sat up and straightened his glasses. 

He was not in Washington anymore, instead of evergreen trees and houses of a suburban neighbor hood, white ice and snow stretched on forever. Forever into a white horizon.

As an icy breeze swept through the ice plane he shivered. How was he ever going to get out of this?

Just then he heard a noise and squinted off into the distance. Something was coming near him, and it looked like a lama! But that made no sense, lamas don't live in artic conditions.

As it came nearer, he saw something was riding the queer beast. Finally, the thing approached him and its rider dismounted and came for him. The rider offered him a hand to stand up. Then it asked him a couple questions, starting with the most obvious.

"What is your name ?" it asked curiously. The boy was quick to respond, for he knew this being was his only chance for rescue.

" Kevin Emery" he replied quickly. The rider nodded, " ok Techie, this is probably the coldest conditions you've ever been in, so unless you want to become fuzzy wuzzy the boy popsicle wonder I suggest you come with me to get out of the cold."

Kevin quickly obliged and hopped on the back of the snow beast behind the rider. questions bubbled rapidly in his mind as they rode along to who knows where. Finally he spoke up " I have got a question for you" he asked the rider.

" ok , shoot" she replied.

" well, I only told you my name was Kevin, how did you know my nicknames?" 

Surprisingly, the girl laughed.

" life is full of surprises and secrets, nobody has to know all of them" she explained. 

He let out an exasperated sigh, he should have known that a straight answer was not headed his way.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before the thing they were riding slowed from a run to a walk and a bubbly metallic structure loomed before them. They went inside a door the size of a three car garage. Apparently, this was only the service gate. That thought got Kevin wondering what the real thing looked like!

After passing through the gate, they were in a huge cavernous structure. A huge structure with spaceships! 

The animal they were riding trotted to the side and came to a stop. Its rider gracefully jumped off. When her feet were planted firmly on the ground she offered a hand to Kevin and he took it and jumped down too.

Now that they were in this shelter, Kevin wanted answers. 

" look, thanks for rescuing me, I really want to know your name though!"

As Kevin expected, she laughed " well, why don't you guess" she said as she took of the helmet and weather protective gear she wore. 

Out of the helmet spilled dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a face he swore he had seen only an hour ago only…..older. 

"Katie!" he asked in disbelief. 

"Yep!" she said. 

" how is that possible? Less than an hour ago I saw you at school, in 8th grade and now your 16?"

" 17 and a half actually" she corrected them. 

"where exactly are we?" he asked. As they started walking to see the base supervisor.

She shrugged " Hoth" 

The name sounded familiar, of course! It was a star wars world! " nooooo way, we are not on Hoth because Hoth is fiction!" 

She cocked her head to the side " fiction? Where did you get that idea! Its as real as the rebel alliance!" 

"You Know." Prompted Kevin ." Hoth , From Star Wars". He added. 

Katie preformed the funny head action again " what's star wars?" she asked. Kevin was bewildered he could not believe he was having this conversation with her. 

"You know! Good vs. evil, lightsabers, sith and jedi !" Kevin explained. " the poster on our teachers wall! Your favorite movies?"

Katie laughed, again, " oh I know what that stuff is, but I don't know what the 'Star Wars' as a whole is" said katie as they walked in the command center. 

They approached princess Leia. " oh, your back. Did Han and Luke come back to?" she asked. Katie shook her head " no, I didn't see them" Leia looked lost for a second and then noticed Kevin. 

"Who is your friend?" She asked 

"Oh, this is Kevin, he's from earth like me I found him on our rounds and didn't want him to freeze so I came back early." 

Leia nodded then said " you are responsible for him make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Kevin did not like being treated like a little kid. They started to leave when Leia called over to them " katie, I'm worried, would you mind checking for Luke and Han?" 

"No problem" she called back and with that Kevin and katie left again to go back to the hanger. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As they strode into the hanger Han was just coming back. 

" where's Luke?" katie asked as she ran up to him. " We split up I …. Hey Wait, he is not back yet?" 

" no, Leia was trying to comm. You and she couldn't reach you. She wants to know where you were." 

"Well first of all I shut my comm. I'm tired of her holiness barking orders at me. and second of all I don't know. Hold on a sec" he finished his speech and jumped down of the creature he was riding he ran over to the surveying deck officer. 

" have you seen commander Skywalker?" he asked his voice full of worry. 

"No I haven't, its possible he came in the south entrance" said the officer. 

" well than check on it !" ordered Han. They waited while he checked. 

" I'm sorry sir, but no word if him has been recorded. Perhaps he forgot to check in?" offered the young man. 

Han shook his head " not likely, are the speeders ready?" he asked.

The other man sighed, " no, its extremely difficult to get them conditioned for the cold" he explained. 

"Well" said Han, "then will have to take tan tans".

The officer tried to stop him, " no, the temperature is falling to rapidly, you'll surely…" 

As Han mounted his tan-tan he yelled back to the officer " than ill see you in hell!" 

Before katie could say a word Han yelled to her " not this time kid, go help her bossiness" and then he was gone, through the hanger doors and into the cold mess outside. 

Katie sighed as she watched him go, hoping he made it back ok. She turned back to Kevin who saw her worry. This seemed to confuse him. 

" why the long face? You know they both make it back." He said.

Katie's face lit up " they do?" 

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't" she said. Then she continued " we better go back and report to Leia"

And so with that they headed off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

The hours past and Leia was still waiting worriedly in the corner of the hanger for her secret love, (though she would tell nobody) to return with her best friend. The droids C3P0 and R2D2 were trying to calm her down. But all they succeed in was upsetting her more. 

They were trying to tell her the odds of Han and Luke's survival when katie and Kevin returned. " there hasn't been any word from Luke, but Han is going after him" 

Leia nodded and an officer approached them. " your highness, we cant risk keeping the blast doors open any longer, we will have to close them until dawn" 

Num with worry, the princess nodded and the officer gave the signal. They all watched as the humongous doors slowly shut, holding back the ferocious wind and pelting snow. The princess looked on barley seeing the doors shut, for all she could think of were her two best friends trapped out in the frozen waste land. It all seemed so final as the durasteel doors slammed together setting in stone the two stranded hero's fates. Were they dead or, by a miracle alive? That is what everyone wanted to know. Only the morning that seemed so far away could tell…..

A/N in order to avoid the problem of omniscient fans (a classic Mary – sue trait) as my characters become more immersed in the star wars world, they will loose knowledge of earth , hence katie not remembering star wars. 


	11. Reminiscence Vanished

**A/N I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating in so long, but life happens. I have had school, and bad weather, and sickness ( Pneumonia :[ ), and many other issues that prevented me from writing. I am truly sorry, but in my long hiatus I have gained more experience in fan fiction so now I can write a better story. Seriously, it was kind of a bad idea to think as a 14 or even 15 year old I could write from the perspective of a 17 year old. Again, I am really sorry about the long wait and hope you will agree with me that wait= better story, more thought out, edited, and experienced! So now after much wait…. **

_**Reminiscence Vanished**_** chapter 10 of Be Careful what You wish for!**

Crouched in the icy shadows of a carved hallway, a teenager eavesdropped on two high-ranking military officials. They were Working in a room at the end of the long hall. Both sat at a console staring at a screen, Neither was truly working.

_Perfect! _Thought Katie, and she settled in a more comfortable position suitable to continue listening. The heel of her boot scraped against slick floor and almost gave her away.

"Did you hear that?" the first asked the other as he got up to stare in the direction of the noise. Katie cussed under her breath and as silently as possible slid even farther into the convenient cover of the sparsely lit hall.

Of course she knew eavesdropping was wrong, but seeing as she had no parents to scold her in this world, she didn't really care. Besides, Kevin said that some how they survive and she was curious enough to go to desperate measures to find out how.

Katie could see that the military official's face was lined with worry. She smiled despite the circumstances, perhaps that meant she had found the right people to spy on, of course, at the same time it seemed like every rebel on base was worried about one thing or another. That meant worry lines didn't necessarily mean anything. Then the second rebel tried to start a conversation with his coworker.

" The princess is still worried, both have failed to return and I am afraid it is too late." he explained to the other. But the first just shook his head.

" No way! This is Solo and Skywalker were talking about! They will make it! They have to." He said with gusto before turning back to his work on the console in front of him.

" It has been over night though, and with that horrible ice beast out their and those nasty frigid temperatures, even the Tan-tans have trouble surviving the night." He said before going back to work.

" Well hopefully the search teams they just sent out will be able to find them, and soon!" said the other before turning back to his work as well. Then they pressed a button on the wall to close the blast door. Perhaps they had seen Katie after all.

As soon as the door shut closed, all traces of light left the hall, leaving Katie in the darkness. She blinked and fumbled around in her pockets for a glow-stick, in this universe they were sort of like flashlights. Finding one, she pulled it out and hit it lightly against her leg , activating it, and got up off the frozen floor.

She continued down the hall way towards the hub of activity that was the central command post. Upon entering the brightly lit area she deactivated the glow-stick by smacking it again, and made a bee-line to a group of soldiers. Two of them had Kevin and were holding him down.

" I swear! I wasn't sneaking around, I was bored, and so I left my room to find my friend!" he tried desperately to explain to the hostile rebels. Katie stood back, watching, she had to admit, the scene was slightly funny.

" Think he could be an imperial?" the big burly one asked.

" I don't know" his friend answered. " Do they even recruit that young?" he added truly curious.

" Nah, not usually. Of course, there are rumors…" said the big one trailing off as if he wanted his friend to ask so he could tell the story.

" Rumors of what?" asked his friend, intrigued.

"Well they say that the new sith apprentice is only like fifteen years old" said his companion dramatically.

" Huh, well this kid doesn't look like an imperial, but you can never be to sure…" he said deep in thought by the end of the sentence.

" I'm not!!! I swear!" Kevin exclaimed " Please let me go!" he begged. The rebels just looked at him and laughed. It was then Katie decided to step in, sure the rebels were good guys, but if they decided they wanted to have some fun occasionally…

Stepping out of the shadows she approached the two men " Hey guys, he wasn't lying, he is with me."

They laughed at him and then her " Hey Katie, don't worry we knew all along! We just wanted to have some fun you know?" they roughly shoved Kevin against a wall and laughed darkly as they walked away.

Kevin walked away from the wall and straitened his glasses, he approached katie, " um, thanks," he said awkwardly.

" No problem, glad to help" she said with a dismissing wave of her hand. " I did want to talk to you though" she said to him.

" Ok, what do you want to know ?" he asked.

" Follow me" she instructed and they walked down the hall to her room. She pressed her hand to the scan-pad and the door opened allowing both of them entry. She walked in and then he followed. She motioned for him to sit in a chair and she sat on her bunk, he complied and sat on the chair.

" I don't remember anything except for you, Alec and Anna, minus the stuff that was happened to me here. I knew that their was something that happened and I don't belong here, but I don't know what. I know you guys don't belong here either so I was wondering if you could help me remember?" she said , not looking Kevin in the eyes.

He gasped " your serious?"

"Yeah, it is like there is this wall in my mind, and I cant get passed it! It is driving me insane!" she vented. " Nobody here can help me because I never told anyone anything about my life before I started loosing the ability to recall memories" she explained to Kevin who nodded. She finally looked up, his eyes were oddly blank.

" Kevin? Hello? Are you alright?" she asked him. He didn't do so much as blink. Worried about him she got up off her bed and walked over to him. Waving her hand in his face she tried to get his attention, " Kevin, hello, Hoth to Kevin?" she asked urgently.

To her relief he blinked in relaxed, only for a moment though, as alarm soon crossed his face. " Katie, I cant remember anything! It is just like you said! A stupid black wall blocks everything, and my head hurts like hell!" he exclaimed. This worried her, what if she started to loose all information she had learned here? What if she forgot how to do simple things like read, write, talk, sleep, or even eat?

She shook her head to send away the bad thoughts, " my headache went away quickly, only a few hours" she told him, and he nodded, accepting the only answer she was able to offer him. Both of them jumped when her com-link suddenly beeped. She quickly picked it up and flicked it on.

" Yes?" she asked into the machine's speaker.

" They found them! their back, and in the medical bay!" came the voice of an excited Leia.

" Are the ok? Are they hurt?" answered katie worried. She skipped right to those questions as it was obvious who "they" were. Silence followed her question. Swallowing hard she proceeded to question the princess.

"How bad?" she asked, and waited for an answer.

" It is Luke, he will be ok, but the umm…ice monster got him" said Leia, worry now coloring her voice.

" WHAT!" Katie exclaimed into the com. She had thought that on their last life form scan they picked up no life readings! How did that beast slip through? If he did slip through the scan's cracks, than what else could they have possibly missed?

At that last out burst Kevin turned to katie and stared. What could make her react like that after all? He watched as she shut of the com and turned to him. " What happened?" he asked curiously.

She sighed, "Both Luke and Han are back, but Luke was mauled by the ice-monster"

Kevin accepted that explanation and asked a question of his own " so are we going to see them?".

" Yeah, I told Leia we would meet them at the medical center" she told him. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and went to the door.

" Well come on then! We better hurry!" he exclaimed. Katie followed him out of the door. Together the headed down to the medical center.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

Siranna sat crossed-legged on the cold, hard, metal floor of her room in the _Executer _, the ship that she had been living and training on. Her blood red eyes where shut and small pieces of debris floated around her. The small bits and pieces of randomness had been near her when she started to focus and so they were picked up also.

She was focusing on absorbing enough darkside energy to break through mental blocks that had sprung up in her own head. It was quite embarrassing to her, she may only be an apprentice, but she had learned much in the past three years, control over her mind being one of the most important concepts. It had started not long after Vader had accepted her as his apprentice years ago, a horrid headache that took most of her valuable memories and left unmovable dark walls.

Ever since then, she had worked daily to break the barriers because frankly, she could only remember the basics of three other people, and the events that happened after the headache, nothing more. One she knew was a bounty hunter that stuck with Boba Fett, his name was Alec, she could not remember his last name though or where he was from. Another was a very blurry face, he had light hair and, glasses maybe? His name was something that started with a C or a K, Kendall, Craig, Corey? No, none of those sounded right to her.

She concentrated harder, sending a data pad flying into a wall. She paid it no attention as a name formed in her mind's eye, Kevin! That was correct! He was Katie's friend too!

Siranna smirked, Katie, oh yes she could remember Katie vividly. In fact, Katie was the only person she could really remember clearly from before her headache. She hated her for some reason, she couldn't remember exactly why, only that she did. Like the others, she could see an image of her but not remember her last name. Katie was with the Rebel Alliance, and therefore a traitor, Siranna's duty was to destroy her, and it always will be. As a matter of fact, Vader had even told Siranna that he would make her his second in command when she killed her. Vader really wanted Katie dead.

From across the room the beep of a com sounded. Siranna's eyes snapped open and the buzzing debris dropped like pebbles. The teen stood up, brushed herself off, and walked over to the communications device. Switching it on she answered, her voiced toned with annoyance, " What?!" she hissed.

On the other end a frightened officer answered " Vader requests you on the bridge, Miss." He must be new, a replacement perhaps.

" What did you just call me?" she asked, the officer on the other end of the line could almost imagine Siranna's eyes narrowing in anger. What did he say wrong?

" You will call me Siranna, or Darth Siranna, is that clear?" she demanded. It was only right after all that she train the man in the ways of respecting his higher-ups! Ok, so maybe she wasn't a higher rank than him, technically she had no rank at all. They never exactly had gotten around to recruiting her into the military, but still, Miss was no title for a sith apprentice!

" Y-Yes!" he answered frightened of her wrath.

" Good, then tell my Lord I am on my way" commanded Siranna before she completely ended the transmission. She put her com in her pocket and then exited her room to head to the bridge.

She felt herself lucky that her room was so close to the bridge, meaning that it took her practically no time at all to complete the small journey. Soon she was standing right next to her master, Darth Vader.

When she had caught his attention, she bowed her head in respect, then looked him in the eye " yes, my master? What service do you require of me?" she asked eagerly. The answer came quicker than usual, apparently, she would not be tested on patience today. Usually patience tests were a daily occurrence. She had been told a great leader needed patience, and as she might need to rule the universe someday, patience she was taught.

" Do you see that small planet there?" asked the Dark Lord as he pointed to a small white pinprick, almost indistinguishable from the others.

" Yes, that is Hoth," replied Siranna. She wasn't stupid, she had researched it earlier, when she had found out they were orbiting it. She was just expected to know these things.

"A probe droid found a Rebel base there, we will storm it tomorrow, and I would like you to accompany me personally." He explained to her. Quickly she smothered the glee that threatened to erupt inside of her. This could be another test and she did not want to be reprimanded for a showy, flash of emotions.

" Really ?" she asked. She had to work hard to keep the disbelief she felt from leaking into her answer. Never had she gotten a chance like this before, so why now?

" Yes, I do believe that you may get your chance this time, as this seems to be their main base." He answered. She could almost here the smile form behind his mask of terror.

Well, that explained it. Katie was there. Hopefully, the girl would be unarmed and easy to kill so she could take her place as ruler with Vader. See, Vader had told her that it was one of them; Katie, Alec, Kevin, or her. Katie of course, was in her eyes the biggest threat. As far as Siranna knew, she was the only one that directly impacted her chances, the only one she knew was near for sure. Her mission was to kill anyone who got in the way of her claim to the throne. That meant eventually she would dispatch Vader and the Emperor also. She chose not to dwell on that until that course of action came closer.

Vader turned to look at her " go now and prepare to depart with me to storm the base tomorrow." He commanded. Siranna bowed respectfully and left the bridge to prepare for tomorrow.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

Alec sat on the Darkened bridge of Slave 1, the ship that belonged to Boba Fett. The only light was provided by the hyper-space streaked stars that flew by the window. The affect was mildly hypnotizing, though failed to lure him to sleep.

Sleep was what he really craved, he hadn't slept well for a few weeks, after he had a massive headache and nearly blacked out. Of course, he probably couldn't sleep because of his secret fear that he would be dumped into open space the next time he shut his eyes.

Traveling with a bounty hunter could tend to make one paranoid about their safety. Especially if that bounty hunter was Boba Fett. He had a feeling that Fett only helped him because he could give him something in return; information about the teen with a price on her head big enough to buy a city. His friend Katie to be exact. Lately though, after his massive headache, he seemed to have issues recalling anything. So he figured his traveling days were numbered.

The crazy blue orb of light that had helped him through some amazingly tough spots, and taught him a few tricks of the force, had down right refused to help him this time. When he questioned it ( he still had issues believing he was talking to a light even after three years!) it had told him that for now, he was better off starting fresh with most of his life from that point. When he needed his memories, they would return. He was just happy that he was still able to keep what he had learned from the sphere of the force, and from Fett about bounty hunting.

It was a little frustrating that all he could remember was darkness, but hey, maybe it will all work for the best. He had found that not all of his memories were actually gone, he could remember katie, Kevin, and a little bit of Katie's friend Anna. Not anything else though, and that drove him nuts!

Maybe this was a sign he wouldn't need those memories, maybe Fett would let him stay and they would receive a new job soon. After all, Alec did love bounty hunting, It was like a huge puzzle, twisted up with danger and adventure. Plus, he got to use some pretty awesome weapons, a stolen lightsaber and laser cannons included. That made the job downright fun!

With those thoughts running through his head he barely noticed when the blue orb of light zoomed out of his pocket. He held out his hand palm up, and the orb hovered over it. He could feel its warmth on his hand. " yes?" he asked the light.

" You need to sleep" a voice told him. Speaking to the orb was sort of unnerving for Alec, as its voice did not seem to come from it, but the whole room at the same time. It was also impossible to tell whether it was male or female.

" I'm not tired" he responded. Even to his own ears that excuse sounded weak and childish.

" You will need to be fully charged and alert soon. So SLEEP." Commanded the voice. And not surprisingly, Alec started to get drowsy. His eyelids felt heavy, so he closed them and then he was entombed in darkness and time had no meaning. For the first time in a long while, he was getting a dreamless, wonderful night's sleep.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

**A/N wow! Finally done with this chapter, next up, the escape from Hoth and the asteroid field! Then a new job for the bounty hunters, of course let's not forget a nice long chapter for cloud city and then on to part three! Return of the Jedi! Thank you so much for reading, and I promise I will update regularly!**


	12. Escape!

**A/N Hi! Thank you for reading my story! I would like to remind people that I love constructive criticism, as I am always striving to improve my writing. I have gotten many ideas lately, including the real reason that my oc's are trapped in this universe anyway (that story is told in my new revised/rewritten prologue) thank you to the people who took the time to review. And also thank you to my editors and unofficial BETA Matt and Oliver.**

Katie, Kevin, Han, Leia, and the robots were in Luke's room after the med-bay released him. He looked like a mess, but Han was trying his best to cheer his friend up.

"C'mon kid! It's not that bad!" he said as he clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Why, you even look strong enough to pull the wings off a Gundark!" he exclaimed.

"Why would you want to pull the wings off something?" asked Katie as she turned to stare at Han. "Isn't that slightly immature?" she voiced.

Leia smirked "I think that's why he suggested that."

Han turned to Leia and wagged a finger in her face his tone totally changed. Serious, almost business like he said, "Well, your worship, it looks like you got me to stick around a little longer"

She of course had a come back of her own "I had nothing to do with it, the general thinks that it is not safe for any ship to go in or out until we have the shields back up."

"Safety first" Kevin interjected. Everybody turned to stare at him and then looked back to Leia and Han. The arguing had continued Han had a comeback.

"Yeah, a likely story, but I think you just couldn't let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sites" he explained, leaning back against the wall. An ignorant smirk appeared on his face. Katie rolled her eyes from the corner and Kevin shook his head.

Leia shook her head "I don't know where you get your delusions laser brains…" that about sent chewy over the edge with laughter, Katie and Kevin tried with all their might to keep a straight face. Luckily, they got away with it, the wookie, not luckily.

Han turned around, "laugh it fuzball, 'cause you didn't see us alone in the south passage, she professed her true feelings for me!" a smug grin erupted as he crossed the room to her wrapped his arm around her.

Immediately she shrugged it off "Why you scruffy looking, half witted, NERF HERDER!" she exclaimed as angry as could be.

He whipped around "who's scruffy looking?" he asked. Then he turned to Luke " I must hit pretty close to the truth to get her all riled up like that eh kid?" he asked. Katie laughed.

Leia crossed the Luke to where Han and Luke were "well I guess you don't know everything about woman than" she said and she kissed Luke passionately. Shock covered the faces of everyone else in the room. Luke was as smug as can be.

An announcement came from the PA system and then everyone except for Luke left.

Swswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswsw

Everyone except for Kevin headed for the command center; he went back to his room. He did not exactly have the clearance to be in the command center. Katie did, as she had become an official part of the rebel alliance when she volunteered on her seventeenth birthday and became what a legal adult. In this part of the galaxy, seventeen is the most accepted age of legal adult hood. They crowded around a console where an intelligence officer had found something.

"We have a breach in security, its metal." He explained.

Leia looked to Han "so it cant be one of those creatures," she concluded.

Han looked to the officer "could be a speeder. One of ours?" he concluded than asked.

The officer shook his head," no I don't think- hey wait there is something weak coming through!" he explained. Taking of the headphones he was wearing he turned up the volume, a rhythmic pattern of noises came through.

3po who happened to listen in gave his view on the mystery "sir, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication; this is not used by the alliance. It could very well be imperial."

Katie who had been very quiet until then spoke up "makes sense, it sounds pretty cold and mechanical, very imperial."

Han agreed "definitely not friendly again, c'mon Chewie, lets check it out." He said, already on his way out.

Katie followed Leia to another station and stood behind her while Leia sat down. She observed her for about a half an hour before Han contacted them.

"'_Fraid there's not much left,"_ he said over his comm.

"What was it?" Leia asked him.

"_A droid of some sort, I didn't hit it that hard! Must have had a self destruct,"_ he said.

"An imperial Probe Droid," Leia realized aloud.

"_It's a good bet the Empire knows were here,"_ Han explained.

The general, who had walked over them, stood on the other side of Leia. She looked from the computer screen to him.

He sighed and looked at her "better start the evacuation" he commanded, she nodded and got up to prepare.

Swswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswsws

An Alarm wailed, causing Kevin to jump. He had been in his quarters working with a borrowed data pad. Borrowed was the key word, he had not really borrowed it; he stole it, from Katie. He had nicked it when she was not looking during there memory loss talk. He of course, had all intention of returning it eventually, but right now, he was trying to use it to learn how to read and write the language. Basic, is the name, and it is spoken like English. It just did not read like English, at all. He had been so into his work that the alarm had startled him.

"This is an evacuation; please move to hanger when your transport number is called. This is not a drill," blared from the speaker system along with the alarm. He winced; the high noise level practically killed his ears.

He got up off the ground where he had been sitting and looked around the room. His eyes fell on a small backpack. He grabbed it and ran out into the hall not bothering to shut the door behind him. He kept running towards the hanger occasionally looking back, and he ran right into Katie.

They both landed on the ground with an audible thud. Katie had been running to meet him and he had been running to the hanger to find her. After all, in tough times, friends have to stick together.

"Ouch!" Katie exclaimed. Kevin stood up first and offered her a hand; she gratefully took it and hoisted herself up. "I see they gave you an emergency pack." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I might actually need it now too" he said as he pointed to the backpack.

"So true!" she exclaimed. "We need to hurry, if we miss our shuttle we are kind of doomed," she pointed out. So with that they headed to the hangers.

As they flat out ran down the near deserted hallways, signs of an ongoing battle raging ahead emerged. Pieces of ice fell from the ceiling, and ice dust was everywhere in the carved tunnels. They were almost there when a ceiling caved in blocking their path completely.

"Shit!" exclaimed Katie as she backed away from the falling debris. "I guess we're not going that way!" she added, and turned around to run back down the hall. Kevin followed.

"I think I remember seeing another hall that leads that way," he told Katie. Without looking back, she nodded.

"Show me the way!" she said and let him take the lead. They ran and ran until they came to a new tunnel, but this one was not deserted.

Swswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswsws

Siranna followed her master down the long ice carved hallways of the rebel hidey-hole. They had landed and broken their way through the defenses easily enough, now they were simply storming through the pathetic excuse for a base looking for stragglers. If luck were with Siranna, anyone left would be of importance, perhaps the straggler stayed behind to "protect" his or her stupid information.

Of course, there was no one Sirrana wanted to meet in these horrid tunnels more that Katie. She was even willing to brave the frigid tunnels for that. Maybe frigid was to kind a word, they were glacial! She was wearing cold weather gear and still freezing! She could not imagine why anyone, not even the rebels would want to make such and awful place their center of operations.

As they turned a corner, Sirrana saw two others in the hall, Katie, and Kevin. A smirk crept onto her pale face. Finally, she had them cornered! She pulled out her light saber and activated it all in one fluid motion. Then she raced down the gap of the hall at full speed trying to catch her. Laughing manically, she watched as Katie motioned for Kevin to run a head of her. _That's right save your friend, because I certainly wont let you live! _Sirrana thought as she continued after them.

They turned a corner, into a new hall, but Sirrana almost had them. She was a lightsaber blade away, and nicked Katie in the arm. The teen howled in pain and ran in fear away from that sith trainee. She sprinted, her fear driving her. Suddenly, the deafening bomb of a cannon blast shook the base, and the hall caved in. this separated Sirrana and Katie.

Sirrana shouted in range and ran towards the pile of ice. She scooped her hands and tried to dig a way through the ice. It was to thick, and she was not able to make it through the massive wall. The last thing a student of darkness would want to do is give up. This situation called for Siranna to do just that. Therefore, she sighed and turned around. She began to jog down the hall; while she came up with ideas to explain to the dark lord, she had failed, again.

Swswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswswsws

The wall of ice crashed in between Katie, Kevin, and Siranna. At the sound, Katie and Kevin stopped, and then turned around. At the site of the thick ice wall, they both sighed in relief. After a moments pause, they started to run again. After all, they still had a shuttle to catch, and now they were way off track!

They came to a place where two tunnels intersected, and heard footsteps coming from the other tunnel. Just to be safe, Katie and Kevin hid quietly in their current hall. They did not want to meet up with imperials again! Katie was seriously scared, so Kevin looked out side.

"It's ok!" he told Katie back inside. "It's Leia, Han, and the droids!" he explained. She gave him a look of disbelief.

"Seriously? The droids and Leia should be on a shuttle by now!" she explained to Kevin. He nodded.

"That's what I figured. You don't think she missed the shuttle?" he asked.

"Maybe, if she did, we definitely did," she concluded.

"You're right! Lets catch a ride on the Falcon with them," he said, he didn't want to be stuck here, so he was prepared to get any ride he could find.

"I agree, lets go meet up with them." Katie said. Therefore, they inched out of the tunnel and jogged to them.

"Hey wait for us!" Katie yelled.

"Then you better hurry up!" Han yelled back. "Time is running out!" As if to illustrate his point, another loud boom shook the base causing them all to stumble. Leia fell into Han's arms and quickly pulled her self out.

They ran into another small tunnel, and then out into the hanger were the Falcon currently docked.

No longer were they alone either, Darth Vader's personal storming party was emerging and setting up cannons, followed by Vader and a seething Siranna. A volley of laser fire pummeled the docked Falcon. The gangplank was lowering and Han, Leia, the droids, Katie and Kevin were running to it at full speed. They covered their faces and bolted.

Once everyone was inside, Han raised the gangplank and tried to take off.

The ship came to life, and then it sputtered and died. Everyone instantly became frustrated. Leia was the first to voice he opinion.

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" she asked, sarcasm dripped from every word.

"No! Nobody needs to push!" Han alleged, as he got up out of the captain's seat and started to flip switches and bang on switchboards all over the cockpit. "Chewie! I thought you fixed this," he complained. He continued to bang, flip and toggle. Finally, all lights came on and they were ready for take off. Moreover, not a moment to soon, the empire was launching a full out attack on them now.

Han piloted the ship out of the hanger and into space. All every one wanted to do was rest after all of the running, but as soon as they got into orbit, they realized that their troubles were far from over, and the long rest would have to wait…


	13. The Return

Sirrana was ticked! She had just lost her chance to defeat Katie. She angrily stalked back through the base after the _Falcon _had taken off. The walls crumbled around her, and she had to dodge the caving ceiling as she made her way to the Imperial landing shuttle. They were about to take off back to Vader's ship.

Sirrana climbed into a seat and strapped in, she tapped her fingers impatiently on the metallic armrest. Finally when she could not take it any more, she ripped off the crash restraint and flew out of her chair. Annoyed she stomped down the corridor and climbed down the ladder into a cannon turret. Her decision was weighted heavily on the urge to cause mass destruction. So she situated herself there instead.

She was just itching to take out some of those rebel scum. She felt the rumble of engines underneath her feat as the ship took off. It was odd sitting in a cannon turret, the design was a throwback to the days of the Clone War's circular ones. The overall effect was one of a theme park ride, or one of those houses of mirrors. The amusement factor alone was almost enough to make her smile, but the true contributor was the lone star fighter she saw ahead.

The model was an x-wing fighter, all alone, no back up. Sirrana laughed to herself. It would be too easy, one shot to the cockpit before it was sucked into hyperspace…

She didn't even use a scope; the dark side would guide her shot. She needed an outlet for her anger, why not the obvious rebel scum. With an evil smirk on her face, she aimed and shot.

" Pow!" she exclaimed as she pulled her hand off the gun. With her hands she made an imaginary gun and shot it, almost like a small child would. For once, the immaturity of her true age shone through. She laughed, all anger gone.

As the cannon fire connected with the small enemy ship, it created a massive explosion. Then…the most extraordinary thing happened. The flash was much larger than it should have been. The white engulfed everything and blinded Sirrana. On instinct she lifted her hands to cover her eyes. A complete absence of noise followed. Sirrana screamed, the headache came back, and this time it felt as if a vacuum was sucking her up. Just as suddenly as it had came upon her, it dissipated, and blackness engulfed her…

The same happened Alec on the Slave One. They were traveling through hyperspace on the way to another assignment. He was watching the stars streak past the front shield. When that little ball of light appeared again.

"Hey" said Alec. He shifted a little in his seat.

" Hello" the ball answered back as it grew to the size of a basketball.

" So, what information do you have to teach me today?" Alec asked the light.

" Do you remember when I told you that there will come a time when you will get your memories back?" the light asked as it hovered in front of him.

" Yeah, but I thought you said that wouldn't be for a while." Alec commented. He turned away to watch the stars again.

" Yes, I did, but plans have changed." The ball said. It floated around so that it was in font of Alec's field of vision.

" Ok, in what way?" Alec asked, trying not to be annoyed at the light.

" Oh, nothing you need to worry about, just remember, what happens to you in the near future is only temporary." The ball told him. A sound that reminded Alec of laughing came from the ball.

" What are you talking about?" Alec asked curiously. The continuous streak of stars from hyperspace, and the glow of the ball gave him a headache, so he turned back around to stare at the wall.

" Oh, nothing" the ball replied. It zoomed around so that it was in front of him again. Alec sighed, defeated.

" Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked.

" Sure, why not." The ball answered back. For some reason, the ball seemed incredibly human to Alec at this point, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on why.

" Do you have a name?" Alec asked, his tone light.

" Yes, my name is Lumio Purio" he said, a little embarrassed. " I don't really like that name though, it sounds to old. I really like to go by Jett, but that isn't a very good idea in this timeline's future, so I want to go by Jake. Sounds close enough to me." He added talking only to himself by the end.

" Ok…Jake" Alec said with a smile. He smirked; something told him that if anyone at home heard he was talking to a light, they would call him crazy. Though maybe letting them know he was transferred into a different dimension would do that too…

" You will get your memories back…" Jake paused for a moment, and Alec counted to three in his head. "…NOW!" he exclaimed.

All of the sudden, Alec felt as if a truck had hit him. He nearly screamed as the headache came back. Literally he felt like a jet engine was pulling him towards it, and then a vacuum sucked him up. But then, just as he had been warned, it was over, and all that he knew was blackness….

Meanwhile, in the _Millennium Falcon_, the crew was just trying to make it out alive. Katie and Kevin were running around trying to help. They had to make the jump to hyperspace, or risk being blown up by Imperial ships.

A stray laser bolt hit the ship. Katie lost her footing and was knocked to the floor by the impact. She hit her head hard. Cursing, she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand and blinked rapidly. Stars blossomed before her eyes. Funny, up until now she would have thought that was only a special affect for cartoons. Never would she have believed that if one hits their head hard enough they would actually see stars. That probably meant that it wasn't a good thing she was seeing them then. Kevin ran past her, heading towards the cockpit. He backtracked and helped her up, and then she followed him.

It happened to her first, the headache came back. It came out of nowhere, blinding her. She collapsed to the ground again and held her head in her hands. A feeling of disorientation like she was being squeezed out of a massive tube of toothpaste engulfed her. All of the sudden, the sensation vanished, and she drifted into an all-consuming blackness…

SWSWSWSWS

Katie felt disoriented still; in the way that one might feel after falling asleep in a foreign place. A horrible feeling quickly spread from her head to her toes. She hurt all over and her head ached. She sat up and her head spun. Clutching the edge of her mattress for support, she ran her shaky hands through her hair. Immediately, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was at home, in her bed, in her own room.

The sound of her cell phone buzzing startled her. She fumbled around and found it. This prompted the discovery of five new messages, all from Kevin and Alec. She flipped her phone open, and saw the date. November 7, 2006. She gasped; no time had passed at all! She was back to being thirteen again. _Drat! _She thought to herself_, now I have to grow up again!_ An urge came over her to stare out her window and look for the portal. So she opened up her blinds. It did not surprise her that she observed nothing but a cloudy Washington night.

_Had the adventure never happened?_ She wondered to her self as she shut the blinds and turned to stare at the brightly lit screen of her cell phone. Was it all just the most elaborate dream she ever had? Though deep down she didn't think so, her rational surface did not know what to think.

Suddenly it hit her, she was home, not at Anna's birthday party. She should be at her sleepover, not at home in her own bed! What happened? Had their leaving screwed the whole world up?

She continued to open and read the flashing messages. They all read something along the lines of, " We screwed up!" or "Look up _Empire Strikes Back_ on wikipedia". They seemed pretty urgent to her, so she crept out of bed and tiptoed to her desk. As she opened up her laptop, and slid into her desk chair, she turned it on. Not knowing whether or not she had left her laptop muted, she covered the speakers with her hands.

It was times like these that she wished her laptop was not old an decrepit piece of early nineties machinery, but new and fast, because it took for ever for her boot it up, and load the web browser. Finally, she keyed in and waited, and waited, and waited. When that loaded, she typed in the movie title. An article popped up, and she read it. Everything happened pretty much the same, but there was mention of a teenage, sith apprentice, a traveling partner for Boba-Fett, and two you Rebels. The biggest change frightened her the most. A sentence in the middle of the article read " …as Luke Skywalker headed up to Dagobah after the attack on Hoth, the sith apprentice Sirrana destroyed his ship, killing him before she disappeared."

Katie stared at the screen, eyes wide. She could not believe what she was reading; they had screwed up the Star Wars world. She sighed and turned off her computer. Obviously, they had to find a way to fix it. Whatever where they going to do?

**A/N And so the story **_**Be Careful What You Wish For**_** ends. Sort of anyway, I am writing a short sequel in which the kids learn that they destroyed their own world as well as the Star Wars one, and need to figure out how to fix it, if you Like the Character Sirrana, check out the story my friend wrote that takes place after my story is done. (Don't worry; if you want to read it, it contains no spoilers to my sequel!). Her name is SirranaSkywaker. check it out!**

**~CrystalSkywalker**


End file.
